1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to a method of synthesizing multicomponent metal-hybrid nanocomposite by a simple one-step process. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to a method of preparing a multicomponent metal-hybrid nanocomposite using co-gasification, in which a multicomponent metal-hybrid nanocomposite can be prepared by a one-step process without using a complicated process including the steps of supporting-drying-calcining-annealing and the like at the time of preparing a conventional alloy catalyst, and to a multicomponent metal-hybrid nanocomposite prepared by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of research into catalysts, 1) technologies for synthesizing a porous support having a large surface area and strong physical/chemical durability and 2) technologies for nanosizing and highly-dispersing a catalytic metal to solve the problem of a catalyst preparation cost being increased due to the increase of a metal price have attracted considerable attention. In addition, 3) technologies for effectively adding a co-catalyst to improve reaction activity of a main catalyst have been researched, and 4) technologies for improving the interaction between a metal and a support to prevent the metal nanoparticles prepared in an initial highly-dispersive state from being agglomerated or detached according to the progress of a high-temperature catalytic reaction thus to prevent the activity of a catalyst from being deteriorated have been researched. There are several reasons for adding a co-catalyst. Typically, a co-catalyst is added in order to control the adsorption site of a metal used as a main catalyst, smoothly transfer a reaction gas such as oxygen, hydrogen or the like to reactants or enhance the interaction between a metal catalyst and a support. Generally, a co-catalyst is added using an incipient wetting method or a wet impregnation method, wherein a main catalyst is first supported and then a co-catalyst is supported. A multicomponent metal catalyst using two or more kinds of catalysts generally passes through an alloy process of heat-treating it at a high temperature of 800° C. or more. Meanwhile, when an incipient wetting method or a wet impregnation method is used, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain highly-dispersed nanosized catalyst particles because metal particles are easily agglomerated.